Revenge Weekend
"A warm and dirty welcome to the Revenge Weekend..." Revenge Weekend is a downloadable content pack for MotorStorm, released 6th September 2007. It includes a new track, new vehicles, and a new mini-festival with multiple races to completeMotorStorm Revenge Weekend - PlayStation.Blog. Content The Revenge Weekend contains varying vehicles depending on region; vehicles not available in a given region are available in separate packs, as detailed on their respective wiki pages. EU "Download your MotorStorm™ Coyote Revenge VIP Pass today to receive: * Coyote Revenge – mauled into a completely new experience; more technical, new routes and more skilful rivals to battle against. * New Tickets – to get the most out of Coyote Revenge try to master these Revenge Weekend tickets; they cover all difficulty stages and completion will earn a nice surprise. * 2 New Vehicles – a pair of special Revenge Weekend machines, chosen for your delectation (Wakazashi Razor bike, Wombat Mudslide ATV). * Eliminator Mode – played online yet? In this brand new online multiplayer mode being last is a REALLY bad idea; if you can’t hack the pace, the consequences can be quite explosive…MotorStorm™ Revenge Weekend on PS3 | Official PlayStation™ Store UK"'' US "''The MotorStorm™ festival continues with a new lineup of brutal events to battle through. Revenge Weekend is packed with new content that includes: * New track - Coyote Revenge - the Coyote returns, but this time it’s out to get you. Coyote Revenge is a fast paced technical track packed with hazards * The Revenge Weekend festival - race through 3 tickets with a total of 9 new races, featuring races on the new Coyote Revenge track and some new races with vehicles never before featured on the original tracks * The Eliminator online race mode - it’s not about being first, now it’s about not being last. Race to keep out of last place or you will be eliminated – but in true MotorStorm™ style, you can leave kicking and screaming with the new shockwave effect, allowing you to charge through the pack and cause mayhem. * 5 new vehicles with 3 styles each - Wakazashi Razor bike, Wombat Mudslide ATV, Atlas Varjack mudplugger, Atlas Arizona Big Rig and a bonus vehicle for winning the Revenge WeekendMotorStorm™ Revenge Weekend on PS3 | Official PlayStation™Store US" Events Ticket 1 - "Old Dog - New Tricks" * Quad Wrangle - Saturday, 08:00 - Coyote Revenge - ATV * Big And Dusty - Saturday, 12:00 - Dust Devil - Big Rig * Too Much Mud - Saturday, 16:00 - The Mudpool - Rally Car * Ripping Flatout - Saturday, 20:00 - Coyote Revenge - Bike Ticket 2 - "Dog Meet" Finish all Bronze or above on Ticket 1 to unlock Ticket 2. * Mud Monkeys - Sunday, 08:00 - Coyote Revenge - Mud Plugger * Skidmarks...Set..Go! - Sunday, 10:00 - The Grizzly - Buggy * More Wheel Than Real - Sunday, 19:00 - Coyote Revenge - Racing Truck * Sandstone Cowboy - Sunday, 20:00 - Rain God Mesa - Bike Ticket 3 - "Howl At The Moon" Finish all Silver or above on Tickets 1 & 2 to unlock Ticket 3. Finish Ticket 3 with Gold to unlock the reward vehicle. * Revenge Storm - Sunday, 23:45 - Coyote Revenge - Anything **Reward vehicle: Lunar-Tec Rollcage Gallery MotorStorm - Revenge Weekend - Coyote Revenge - detail (banking).jpg MotorStorm - Revenge Weekend - Coyote Revenge - detail (bridge).jpg MotorStorm - Revenge Weekend - Coyote Revenge - detail (suspension bridge).jpg MotorStorm - Revenge Weekend - Atlas Arizona Big Rig.jpg|Atlas Arizona Big Rig MotorStorm - Revenge Weekend - Atlas Varjack Mud Plugger.jpg|Atlas Varjack Mud Plugger MotorStorm - Revenge Weekend - Wakazashi Razor Bike.jpg|Wakazashi Razor Bike MotorStorm - Revenge Weekend - Wombat Mudslide ATV.jpg|Wombat Mudslide ATV See Also * Devil's Weekend References Category:DLC Category:MotorStorm